


Answering Lust

by lolixiee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Sleepovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolixiee/pseuds/lolixiee
Summary: Minho and you were best friends since childhood. You did almost everything with him. Study,hang out,watch movies together..But definitely not this.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Answering Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> hello~ it’s lilith,your fav lolixiee admin :)
> 
> I’ve decided to write this smut also with the help of sou (so thanks a lot to them!!)
> 
> just a disclaimer,neither of us are native english speakers so please excuse any grammatical errors
> 
> enjoy!! <3

it was just another saturday night. you had no school tomorrow,so what better way to spend the weekend by inviting your long life best friend,minho over to your house??

you could talk about almost ANYTHING with minho. of course,that makes sense since he knows almost everything about you and won’t judge you for it. maybe occasional jokes here and there,but he’s definitely the type to always listen to you.

after a few hours of playing games and watching movies,you decided that it was time to get some rest as you were starting to get a little sleepy.

however,as you were about to tuck yourself in, minho suddenly blurted out his midnight thoughts.

“(y/n),I’m horny.”

you felt your body temperature start to rise,blood rushing to your cheeks,reddening them. it’s not that you felt uncomfortable...it’s just that you’ve never really expected him to say that.

as much as you hate to admit it,you HAVE felt some sort of sexual attraction towards minho...well,how could you not?? the two of you are very close,not to mention the fact that he’s absolutely attractive too. you’ve lost count of the amount of times your other friends asked you “he’s so attractive and nice,how are you both not dating yet??”. however,you were too scared that you’ll end up losing your almost life-long friendship with him if the relationship ends up not going well.

you wanted him. you wanted him so badly,but you didn’t want to make it obvious.

“so what do you want me to do about it,huh?” 

fuck! that actually sounded like you DID want him. 

“oh wow,(y/n). bold answer.” he smirked.

it felt like he knew what he was doing. you’ve decided to actually take a risk.

“are you...”

you tried to ask him what he was doing,however you suddenly felt so...weird. after years of secretly being sexually attracted to him... looking at his pictures as you were about to sleep and buying his favourite perfume so you can spray it on your pillowcase you’re actually about to do it with him??

he suddenly got up from his bed and sat next to you.

“so (y/n),what do you want me to do about it huh?” he teased,and it felt like he really did want you back. you got up,wanting to kiss his soft lips...but something was holding you back.

“minho....” you could only say his name softly. the whole situation felt so unreal

he suddenly pulled you in,kissing your lips. his hands then roamed all over your body,groping you breasts which made a little moan slip out of your mouth,letting minho enter his tongue into your mouth.

he unbuttoned your shirt. luckily,you weren’t wearing any bra since it was nighttime which gave him an easier access.

his fingers started drawing circles on your nipples as he kept playing with your tongue. you truly felt so good,you wanted more.

he suddenly stopped. you felt somewhat annoyed as you were truly enjoying what he did to you,and maybe he did sense that. “aww you wanted more huh?? you’re so desperate for me?? you needy little slut.” 

he then pushed you down,got on top of you and took off his clothes. to help him,you unbuttoned your shirt but minho decided that HE’S the one who will take off your pants. 

he started to pull you in for a french kiss again,but this time he also went for your breasts,leaving marks everywhere.

his hands slid down your panties,feeling the warmth and wetness of your core. “I haven’t even done anything to you but you’re already this wet for me?” he smirked,feeling proud of himself.

he drew circles on your clit,his soft yet cold hands rubbing your warm folds.

“m-minho..” as you thought that you couldn’t get even more stimulated,he started to go down on you,softly licking your clit.

“a-ah it feels so good” you moaned as he went a little faster. just as you were about to come,he stopped for a while.

“hey,it’s my turn.” he slid down his pants. 

he then started to insert his length into your slit,making you moan even by just inserting the tip. 

he stared at your eyes as he kept pushing it inside.

“f-fuck it feels so good” you sighed.

“minho...i think it doesn’t—AH!” you screamed as he forced it in. 

“p-please slow down...” tears started to fill up your eyes,however minho wiped it off with his thumb and whispered to you,

“I’ll use you however I like.”

he shoved his fingers into your mouth to shut you up since you were screaming at how his length didn’t exactly fit you. however,it helped you calm down a little. you sucked his pretty,dainty fingers that he previously used to trace around your nipples.

“starting to quite down a little huh?? good girl.” he smirked as he kept pushing it back and forth. you felt pain,however the pleasure starts to overcome the pain.

you suddenly felt your blood rushing faster through all of your veins in your body,a feeling of warmth in your stomach slowly travelling down to your folds. very intense feeling,making it feel like your heart will immediately pop out of your chest. you felt like your slit is tightening up around his length.

in a good way.

then,out of no where a liquid trickled out of you,wetting minho’s length. not so long after that,he released his seed inside of you,so much of it that it leaked out. he slowly pulled it out,lying down besides you.

“man,what a night.” he sighed. he then averted his gaze from the ceiling to look at you.

“did you like it?” he smiled softly,so different from what he did only a few minutes ago.

“y-yes,it felt good.” you answered,still not believing that you just did it.

and it had to be with minho,your childhood best friend out of everyone else.

he pulled you into his arms. he felt so warm,even comfier than any pillow you’ve slept on. burrying your face in his chest,his scent surrounding you. now you don’t need to spray his perfume on your pillow to pretend that you’re with him because he’s actually here with you now.

“i love you so much,(y/n).”

“i love you too,minho.”


End file.
